


Lazy Sunday

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, ignoring one part of the epilogue, mention of Fred's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: George interrupts Percy and Oliver's day-off looking for advice.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing Harry Potter fanfiction! I love Percy/Oliver and feel they need more attention. This little idea came out of nowhere. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked or beta'd, so I take full responsibilities for mistakes. I do not own these characters.

There was not a day Percy Weasley loved more than Sunday. Most who knew him would be surprised by that fact. Sunday- as was Saturday- was a day off for Ministry folks except for mandatory personnel and despite how he acted, Percy wasn’t mandatory personnel. True, Percy loved his job, but Sunday was also Oliver’s day off.

 

As a professional Quidditch player, Oliver Wood was constantly busy. If he wasn’t at practice or a game, he was traveling for games or doing press for Puddlemere United. In the two years since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, Oliver rose from the reserves to become a starting player and suddenly began attracting media attention. And who could blame them? He was a handsome Quidditch player in one of the top teams in the league. Oliver was too humble to enjoy the attention and was insistent with his agent that his Sundays were free to spend time with his boyfriend.

 

Despite living in a flat together, there were some days Percy and Oliver didn’t see each other awake. Some days Oliver would get up before sunrise for practice; Percy would arrive home late from the Ministry due to a departmental emergency (being the Junior Head of the Portkey Office was no joke) and find Oliver sleeping on the couch.

 

Sundays weren’t like that.

 

Sundays usually started late for them. Sometimes they were awake by 8. Sometimes it was 9. At the latest, they were up by 10. The morning usually started with sex. Then, one of them would make breakfast. The day would pass slowly until Sunday dinner at the Burrow. They usually spent that time enjoying the other’s company: talking about their week or just hanging out in their flat. Sometimes they’d go shopping or go out with friends, but they were always done by the late afternoon. Molly was very adamant that everyone who could possibly come attends Sunday dinner. Always the punctual couple, Percy and Oliver would be some of the first people to arrive. Everyone else would slowly trickle in while Percy and Oliver would be helping out around the house. Dinner would be had. After dinner at the Burrow usually involved impromptu games, conversation, or pranks. Late into the evening, they’d go back to their flat and relax until they went to bed.

 

It wasn’t exciting by any means, but that’s what Percy liked about it. After living through separation with his family, an awful war, and watching one of his own brothers die, having the ability to spend time and relax with his family (and the man he hoped to one day have a family with) was a godsend.

 

This particular Sunday started out normally enough. Percy awoke to Oliver holding him close and pressing sleepy kisses to his bare shoulders.

 

“G’morning, love,” Oliver rumbled into his shoulder. Percy shuffled around enough so he could give his boyfriend a morning kiss. Oliver smiled and deepened the kiss. Fingers tangled into Percy’s curls while Oliver used his other arm around Percy’s waist- and his Quidditch player’s body- to turn him and bring him closer. Percy threw one of his legs over Oliver’s toned thighs to bring them even closer, causing his boyfriend to moan. Although Percy would never _ever_ admit it out loud, Percy thrilled at the fact one of the word’s most desired Quidditch players only wanted him. If anything, when they were out in public Oliver acted like _he_ was one of the most famous men in the UK instead of a skinny minor Ministry official.

 

The two men ended their kiss so they could get a breath in. Oliver looked at Percy with his big, brown eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. Percy felt butterflies in his stomach. He absentmindedly stroked the hair at the nape of Oliver’s neck.

 

“What shall we do today?” Percy whispered. He kissed the spot on Oliver’s neck that he knew would get a reaction out of him.

 

“Mmm,” Oliver moaned, “Would you like to ride my broomstick?” He gave a wink and grinded their pelvises together.

 

Percy snorted. “That was a terrible pun, even for you,” he muttered.

 

“I may not be clever like a Ravenclaw, but I’m definitely a keeper,” Oliver flirted back.

 

Percy groaned, hiding his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder, but he was smiling anyway.

 

Oliver rolled onto his back, causing Percy to straddle his lap.

 

“Hey,” Oliver said with a smile.

 

“Hello,” Percy stuttered.

 

“You’re adorable, you know that right?”

 

Percy could feel the blood rush to his face. He was certain his face was all pink now. “I am not.”

 

Oliver pulled himself up to his elbows. “And bloody sexy too.” He pulled Percy’s head down for a kiss.

 

They kissed lazily for a while. Hands slowly explored each other’s bodies, knowing the right places to caress to get the perfect reaction. Things slowly started to become heated between the two men. Oliver and Percy kissed with the same intensity they kept towards their passions. Oliver seemed intent to suck a dark hickey onto his boyfriend’s neck. Normally Percy would have chastised him to keep it below his collarbone so his shirt collar could hide it, but his thoughts were clouded over with pleasure.

 

“Merlin, Ollie,” he moaned.

 

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone stepping out of their Floo coming from their living room. Both the men tensed out of habit. It was hard to shake the habits of war.

 

“Oi!” a very familiar voice to both men called out, “Percy! Oliver! Are you home? I need help with something!”

 

Percy rolled his eyes. It was George. Because of course he would interrupt a great morning. _Merlin knows what he wants_ Percy thought.

 

“Do you think if we’re quiet, he’ll go away?” Oliver whispered.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt if he barged in here,” Percy whispered back. “Besides, you can’t be quiet to save your life.”

 

Oliver lightly swatted his ass. “There are charms for that. Remember last month at your parents?” After watching his boyfriend help de-gnome his parents’ garden without a shirt on, a hot-and-bothered Percy shoved Oliver into his former bedroom to give him a blowjob. Oliver barely got out a _Silencio_ before Percy pounced on him. Percy blushed at the memory.

 

“Yes, but that was different. No one noticed we were gone for a few moments. George is looking for us.” Oliver pouted, but allowed Percy to untangle himself.

 

“Guys? Where are you?” George called out again.

 

“We’re in the bedroom! Give us a moment!” Percy hollered as he gathered his dressing gown and glasses and put them on. _This better be an emergency_ he thought.

 

At least he hadn’t had the chance to remove his pajama bottoms yet and his erection flagged as he heard his brother’s voice. It wasn’t completely gone, but his robe hid it enough. Oliver seemed to be having less luck in that department. His boxers were tented and he seemed to be covering his face as if he could will his stiffy away.

 

“Think of Filch in a bathing suit or something,” Percy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I’m going to see what he wants and put the kettle on.”

 

Percy walked into his kitchen to find George sitting distractedly at the table. He was biting on his fingernails and staring off into space. It concerned Percy. In the two years since Fred’s death, George would sometimes turn inwards. No one exactly knew where his mind went, but they all knew it wasn’t good. They finally convinced him to start regularly seeing help after half a year. Most of Weasleys went themselves, including Percy.

 

“Is everything all right, George?” Percy asked, walking over to the kitchen counter. He put water in the teakettle and set it on the stove to boil. Then, he grabbed his pack of Earl Grey Tea. “Would you like some tea?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” George shrugged.

 

Percy grabbed three tea bags and mugs and set them down. He turned to face his brother. “So what is this all about?” he asked.

 

George looked around. “Where’s Oliver?”

 

“Still in the bedroom. He should be out in a moment,” Percy said, blushing.

 

“Can we wait for him?”

 

Percy shrugged. The kettle whistled and Percy went about fixing the tea. “Sure. But what is this about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I need some advice on something.”

 

Percy raised his eyebrows in annoyance. “And this couldn’t wait until we got to the Burrow?”

 

“Um, it’s a personal problem. You know how nosy everyone is,” George said sheepishly. It was strange to see George acting nervous.

 

“Says one of the nosiest Weasleys,” Oliver said jokingly, walking into the room. Percy noted he decided to forgo a dressing gown and was just wear a ratty shirt and boxers.

 

“Shut it, Wood,” George said, sounding a bit more like himself. “What took you so long?”

 

Oliver grabbed his mug on the counter and shrugged. “Had to drag myself out of bed.”

 

George didn’t look like he believed Oliver’s excuse. Percy figured his own blush had to do something with it. “Sure…” he said knowingly. Percy handed George his tea and sat at the table. Oliver was starting to rummage through their fridge. “Ollie, don’t start making a big fry-up if we’re going to have a large dinner later,” Percy chastised. Some old habits die-hard.

 

“I’m just making toast and eggs. Besides we might need the energy later,” Oliver said with a wink. Percy blushed again. George groaned.

 

“I didn’t need to hear that.”

 

“So what do you need, George?” Percy asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

 

George became nervous again, remembering the reason for his visit. “I need, um, relationship advice.”

 

“And you went to _us_ of all people?” Percy said disbelievingly. “Ollie, pinch me, I must be dreaming.”

 

“Who else was I going to ask?! _Ron_? I don’t think even he knows how he got Granger to finally date him.” George said defensively.

 

“One of our brothers is married, if you remember.”

 

“And there’s Charlie. He had plenty of dates at Hogwarts, from what I remember,” Oliver piped up from the stove.

 

“Love, Charlie can’t hold down a relationship for too long. He cares too much about his job.”

 

“And it’s not easy to owl him in Romania,” George added.

 

“But seriously, why not talk to Bill? Or even Ginny?” Percy asked as Oliver placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of him then sat down himself.

 

George sighed. “Because they both have perfect relationships?”

 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended by that,” Percy quipped.

 

“Well, you know, Bill and Fleur are like models and Ginny is dating The Chosen One. As gorgeous as I am, it’s hard to compete with that. Besides, Ginny would tell either Hermione or Harry, who would tell Ron and he would gab to everyone else and I don’t need that type of pressure.”

 

“So what do you need help with?” Oliver asked.

 

George looked up at the ceiling and groaned. “I like Angelina.”

 

“Johnson?” Percy asked. He wasn’t sure if George knew another Angelina, though Percy was certain there were a few others at Hogwarts.

 

“No the _other_ Angelina we all know.” George said sarcastically.

 

“Hey, there’s no need for that,” Oliver said. “He was just clarifying. I know, like, three other Angelinas through Quidditch.”

 

“I just need advice.” George drummed his fingers of the table. “I mean, she went out with Fred. Would that be weird?”

 

“I thought they just went to the Yule Ball together. Did they date more than that?” Percy asked. Of the three of them in the room, Percy was sure he was the least likely to know. He never kept track of his siblings’ dating history.

 

“No,” his brother said.

 

“Then I don’t think it is a problem.”

 

“I agree with Perce. It’s really not that weird,” Oliver said.

 

George nodded in thought. “Okay…But how do I ask her out? How do I know she even likes me like that?”

 

“Mate, I don’t know if we’re the people you want to ask about that,” Oliver said with a laugh. “We just kind of…happened.”

 

Percy snorted. “He means we were having personal issues during the war and drinking at the time and were fortunate enough that we felt the same way,” he explained to his brother. George turned pale. Well, paler. “While it worked, I wouldn’t suggest it.”

 

George seemed frustrated. He was running his hands through his hair and fidgeting. Percy and Oliver could clearly see that he cared about this. The couple looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate. Percy moved his chair closer to his brother.

 

“Listen, George, I know that you don’t want to hear this, but you just have to take a chance. If Angelina likes you, she’ll say yes. If she just wants to be friends, it’s unfortunate, but you’ll eventually move on. Life is, you know, short.” Percy placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder in support.

 

Oliver spoke up. “As for a game plan, keep it simple. It’s Angelina. She’s not much for flash. No big proposals. No fancy dinner. None of that.”

 

“You could ask her to a pub or for coffee,” Percy offered.

 

“Or you could take her to a match! I can get you tickets.” Percy gave a fond eye-roll.

 

George seemed to be perking up more, like a strong pot of coffee was starting to hit him. “But how do I make sure she knows it’s a date instead of just hanging out?”

 

“Ask her if she wants to go on a date with you.” Oliver said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

“Do I owl her? Or Floo? Or do I ask her in person?”

 

“Any of those are acceptable,” Percy said. “It is completely up to you.”

 

George was nodding. “Ok, I can do this. I can do this, right?”

 

“Yes!” Both men responded.

 

George started getting the twinkle in his eye that meant a plan was forming. He hurriedly stood up from that table. “Thank you, gentlemen! You’ve been helpful. I’ll see you at the Burrow later.” He strode with determination toward their living room fireplace. Percy and Oliver waved their goodbyes.

 

George peaked his head back in the kitchen.

 

“By the way, Perce. Nice hickey.”

 

They could hear George cackling as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
